mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Lamune
The following is a list of the many mecha monsters that appeared in the 1990 anime series NG Knight Lamune and 40 and its 1997 sequel series VS Knight Lamune and 40 Fire. From NG Knight Guardian Knights *'King Squasher': Found in Arara and piloted by Lamune. Powers include a shield on left arm that becomes a boomerang, lion form called Samulion capable of flight and encasing in red fire, a retractable sword in the right foot, the Saint Bomb which undoes forced evil conversions, a bladed disc from each hip, mace with a cord in the left foot, and the King Squasher Hurricane which allows Samulion to encase in red fire and ram into enemies with great force. **'King Squasher Ultimate Extra Form': Appears only in the EX OVAs and is the combination of all eight Guardian Knights. Powers include flight, a left arm shield armed with a bladed boomerang, and a broadsword that can damage Last Yukena. *'Eight Pawn Brothers': Found near Arara. Powers include a lance, a right wrist round shield, and extendable arms and legs. Hachiro is only equipped with a frying pan or hammer. *'Ceylome': Found in Bambi Peak: Powers include a lance with mace on the butt, left wrist round shield, and a centaur form for speed and jumping. *'Shirukon': Found in Pogyot: Powers include dual wrist harpoons, dual shoulder harpoon cannons, and a flipped form where he has wheels for legs. *'Bluman': Found in Eascar. Powers include the build in combination to form Blendon and high jumping *'Kiliman': Found in Eascar. Powers include the build in combination to form Blendon and high jumping *'Blendon': Found in Eascar and is the combination of Bluman and Kiliman. Powers include a double sided kanabo and strength. *'Queen Cideron': Found in Mogrand Canyon and piloted by Da Cidar. Powers include halberd with a spear on the butt, Yaripanther form with flight and two laser cannons in each shoulder, shunai launchers from each shoulder, a whip, a left arm shield, dual wrist claws, using the Black Bomb upon being given by Don Harmage, and the Queen Cideron Tornado which allows Yaripanther to encase in blue fire and ram into enemies with great force. *'Assarm': Found in Hotera. Powers include a drill spear, a centaur form, a right hand round shield, high jumping, and a forehead horn that emits electric surges called the Assarm Electro-Sword Spark. *'Zenzain': Found in Anyakonya Gate: Powers include a flipped form where he has wheels for legs, a 3-barreled machine gun on each shoulder, dual waist flamethrowers, and a machine gun on each wrist. *'Prototype Guardian Knights': Appear in the DX OVAs and were the prototype versions of King Squasher and Queen Cideron created five thousand years before the events of the series. **'Prototype King Squasher': Armed with a sword and piloted by Gold Mountain. **'Prototype Queen Cideron': Armed with a trident and piloted by Silver Mountain. **'Royal Straight Flush': The two headed panther-like combination of Prototype King Squash and Queen Cideron capable of flying while encased in energy for ram attacks. Don Harmage Army *'Don Harmage': The soul of Goburiki and primary antagonist of the series. Powers include a crystal ball, evil inducing shoulder beams, a right hand ring that fires electric bolts, granting an evil converting spell called the Black Bomb, telekinesis, levitation, and fusion with his Goburiki body. *'Doom God Goburiki': Powers include gusts from the claws via swinging, strength that can decombine war machines, twin mace tails, body shockwaves, tentacles for feet, summoning an explosive double sided lance, a red telekinetic barrier, a pink mouth energy beam, reformation, and a comet form for regenerating called Dark Comet. **'Perfect Doom God Goburiki': Only appears in the final two episodes. Powers include flight, a snake head for the torso that fires planet destroying pink energy beams, thick armor, summoning ice crystals that freeze enemies upon contact, combining the legs for a serpentine spear tail, a diamond energy barrier, blue eye electric bolts, detaching four blades from each wing to use as projectiles, sharp claws with extendable arms, and electric shocks. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Castle Hoi Hoi': Capable of teleportation and emitting lightning. Monscars *'Three Headed Dragon Monscar': Appears in episode 1. Only known power is flames from the three mouths. *'Crow Monscar': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight and switching its head for a drill. *'Bull Monscar': Appears in episode 1. Only known power is a bull form armed with a pair of bladed horns. *'Turtle Monscar': Appears in episode 2. Powers include an ax, swimming, mouth flames, and head withdrawing. *'Spider Monscar': Appears in episode 2. Powers include mouth webs and sharp mandibles that emit electricity. *'Merman Monscar': Appears in episode 2. Powers include swimming and a sharp fin for each hand that can turn into tridents. *'Centipede Monscar': Appears in episode 2. Powers include coiling, electric shocks, and eight segment dividing called Mini Monscars. *'Shiva Monscar': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a statue disguise, high jumping, and six arms on wires for long distance grabs and punches. *'Sanzone': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a monk statue disguise, spawning a red electric barrier, and a fan that causes forced laughter upon waving called the Big Comedy Fan. *'Qilin Monscars': Appear in episode 5. Powers include high jumping, speed, the larger one being equipped with a lance and shield, and turning into a red energy ball. *'Neppoon': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a mouth flamethrower, an umbrella with a machine gun in the tip, and withdrawing limbs to burrow via spinning. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Sunflower Monscar': Appears in episode 7. Powers include hundreds of missiles from the head, tentacle roots, twin speared tentacles for arms *'Bee Monscar': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, dual mouth machine guns, and underside missiles. *'Shishi Monscars': Appear in episode 8. Powers include a sphinx statue disguise, mouth missiles,, a forehead drill for the large one, and dividing into red energy cubes to teleport short distances. *'Technobo': Appears in episode 9. Only known power is a scythe for each arm. *'Anemone Monscar': Appears in episode 11. Powers include six tentacles on each side of the body, a harpoon tail, and turning the tentacles on each half into a spear. *'Crab Monscar': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a pair of claws, a green sonic cannon in the abdomen that can be electrified, and six legs for quick scuttling. *'Two Headed Kabuki Monscar': Appears in episode 13. Only known power is a pair of drill tails. *'Oni Monscars': Appear in episode 13. Only known power is an ax. *'Yak Monscar': Appears in episode 16. Powers include twin head horns, speed, emitting energy while shapeshifting, and high jumping. *'Medesse': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a statue disguise under the name Satena, an ax blade for each arm, a whip tail, and three constricting tentacles in the back of the head that emit red electricity. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'One Headed Dragon Monscar': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a nasal horn, strength, mouth flames, and a whip tail armed with a hidden drill. *'Walrus Monscar': Appears in episode 20. Powers include sharp claws on the hands and feet, a pair of tusks, and speed. *'Rokurock': Appears in episode 20. Powers include emitting a blizzard for each mouth from its six heads and mandibles on each chin. *'Bat Monscar:' Appears in episodes 24 and 25. Powers include dividing into dozens of smaller bats, flight, and bladed wings. *'Antlion Monscar': Appears in episodes 24 and 25. Powers include burrowing, a pair of mandibles, and thick armor. Destruction Warriors *'Gold Kakuzarn': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a kanabo and a right hand claw. *'Gold Sukezarn': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a crescent bladed staff, and a badge that fires a Noblebeam. *'Kotetsun': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a knife head, an ax, size changing, high jumping, and combining into giant flying scissors. *'Muramasan': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a knife head, an ax, size changing, high jumping and combining into giant flying scissors. *'Kasugan': Appears in episode 30. Powers include size changing, a spear, and flight. *'Garashan': Appears in episode 30. Powers include size changing, a cutlass, and flight. *'Hanzon': Appears in episode 31. Powers include a small ax, spring legs, teleportation, illusion spawning, and creating foggy wind to darken an area. *'Saizon': Appears in episode 31. Powers include a forked staff, spring legs, teleportation, and avalance spawning. *'Ten Destroyer Ninjas': Appear in episode 31. Powers include speed, a pair of ninjatos, a sickle, high jumping, shurikens, and swimming. The sister, Ku-chan, is only equipped with a small sword. *'Shingein': Appears in episode 32. Powers include a falcata, size changing, retracting limbs, spiked tires on each shoulder for speed, and combining. *'Kensheen': Appears in episode 32. Powers include traveling in a tornado, a double sided naginata, dual shoulder wind turbines that turn into drills for burrowing, leg treads for speed, and combining. Four Destruction Kings *'Tungdamon': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a double sided spear, reviving skeletons, size changing, summoning flying skulls, and increasing gravity. *'Hsiabetta': Appears in episode 34. Powers include teleporting himself and others short distances, a trident, a left arm shield with a buzzsaw, and a triceratops for the lower half of his body. **'Hsiabetta's Space Station': Appears in episode 34. Capable of launching missiles with gloves on them that can slap ships and give a hologram message before exploding. *'Nangok': Appears in episode 35. Powers include using his single eye as a probe capable of swimming, reversing personalities, and creating hypnotic illusions, flight, a kanabo, a whip tail, and hypnotic beams from the head below the dragon neck. *'Peiking': Appears in episode 36. Powers include a double sided balled staff, teleportation, high jumping, and telepathy. Vehicles *'Coelacanth Mothership': Capable of flight, emitting bombs, and a pink tractor beam behind the chin. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Warship Stan Hanship': Capable of floating, using a blimp mode, a retractable underside wheel, scissors in the mouth, and a bow harpoon that can be replaced with a launchable fist. *'Lamunekka Tank': They are amphibious tanks with a hot air balloon. While armed with a cannon and a frontal gun they have never been used offensively and only appeared in episode 27. *'Alumiwhale': The space ship used by Da Cidar, Lesqua, and Punisher. Capable of flight and is armed with an underside harpoon that was never used. *'Hulk Hogun Ship': The space ship used by Lamune, Milk, and Cocoa. Capable of flight, launching a pod on the bow with retractable legs, and had an aquatic mode. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Terrytank': Appears in the EX OVAs. Powers include a bulldozer blaze, a pair of extendable arms, a rear double barreled laser cannon, an energy refiller in the bow, and underside rockets. *'Giant Bachariot': Appears in the DX OVAs. It possesses no known powers and was carried by Ceylome and Assarm. Catastroph Forces Created by Dr. Catastroph, these entities appeared solely in the EX OVAs. *'Catastroph Bomb': Powers include flightm freezing mist from the hull vents, and exploding within twelve hours. *'Catasroph Robot Soldiers': Powers include stretchable arms, freezing touch, and right wrist machine guns. *'Big Bang Vader Castle': Powers include flight, burrowing, holograms on the top, redirecting energy for Last Yukena, and internal machine gun turrets and missile launchers. *'Barabara Car': A large race car with monster truck sized tires used by Da Cider under his brainwashed alias Rose Knight. *'Last Yukena': Powers include eye shockwaves, dual arm blades, thick armor, a purple torso energy beam that rivals atomic blasts, blue eye lasers, and right wrist energy blasts. It is a mechanical version of Goburiki possessed by Don Harmage. From VS Knight Holy Knights *'Kaiser Fire': Piloted by Lamunade. Powers include flight, the Kaiser Fi-Blade which launches fire birds, and an ice magic arrow called the Diamond Arrow. *'Graf Thunder': Piloted by Mito Natto. Powers include flight and the Grand Volt Crash which uses its wrist harpoons to launch lightning dogs. *'Water Baron': Piloted by Drum, Trumpet, Cello, and Organ Symphony. Powers include teleportation, dual head guns, hand energy discs, and the Baron Water Attack which uses water circles to launch a water dragon. Evil Knights *'Tiger FZ': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include a cannon for each arm and missile launchers around the body. *'Unknown 1': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a back missile pod and a chain-like electric whip. *'Mechabatton DX': Appears in episode 4. Powers include fight and a double barreled tank cannon. *'Heinkel VR': Appears in episode 5. Its only known power is a wrecking ball on the head. *'Unknown 2': Appears in episode 6. Its only known power is a large back cannon armed with hyper cement, a gatling gun, and a Super Macho Missile. *'Bismark GT': Appears in episode 7. Powers include an underside tractor beam, mind control waves from the dish on its shell, and a rapid ifre missile pod from the shell. *'Unknown 3': Appears in episode 8. Powers include a pair of machine guns on the torso and extending hand claws. *'Hockel FK-1': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, a rocket launcher in each wrist and knee, and two missile launchers in each pectoral. *'Junkers VQ': Appears in episode 11. Its only known power is a pair of arm missile pods. *'Brocken SK': Appears in episode 11. Powers include a statue disguise, mind control waves, dual shoulder missile pods, a torso tractor beam, a laser beam from the eye, and an electric whip in the left arm. *'Mirror Spark': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a reflective body, controlling crystals, a head energy beam, and teleportation. *'Stone Summoner': Appears in episode 15. Powers include metamorphic waves that spawn rock men and controlling Stone Devil. *'Stone Devil': Appears in episode 15. Powers include burrowing, speed, eight spear legs, reformation, electric mouth webs, and a high resistance to heat. *'Sabot': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight and nightmare waves from the mouth. *'Unknown 4': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a flamethrower in the right hand, teleporting dice on the shoulders, levitation, pelvis missiles, and summoning flying rocks. *'Unknown 5': Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, body switching red fog, and a cannon. *'Tenko': Appears in episode 19. Powers include age reverting bubbles, levitation, a dimensional portal for magic in its body to pull out animals and bombs, a circular saw on the underside, and sharp claws. *'Unknown 6': Appears in episode 20. Powers include a jet mode and a machine gun for each arm and on each side of its head. *'Mecha Dragon': Appears in episode 21. Powers include burrowing, sharp claws, mouth flames, and electric bites. *'Mecha Dandy': Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight, a pair of axes, and strength.